


Noblesse Character Playlists

by foggywizard



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Character playlist, Gen, Music, Spotify playlists, fanplaylist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard
Summary: Just a collection of spotify playlists dedicated to specific characters.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Cadis Etrama di Raizel

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions of songs to add to the playlists! I will listen, and if the song fits the vibe of my character interpretation, I will add it. Please note, if I don't add a suggested song, it does not mean that your suggestion was bad, or that it doesn't fit the character entirely. Everyone has different tastes as well as different interpretations of the characters, and I just wanted to share mine. :3


	2. Frankenstein




	3. M-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this one at the request of Uoomi! She writes a neat M-21 x OC webtoon that you can find here: https://www.webtoons.com/challenge/episodeList?titleNo=361415  
> Even if Character x OC stories aren't your bag, I'd suggest checking it out anyway for the fun slice of life we're all missing in canon.


	4. Lunark




	5. Dark Spear




End file.
